


【泰悠】背德 番外

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: 性轉注意 無腦爽文 沒有邏輯
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 12





	【泰悠】背德 番外

习惯早起的中本悠子瞇着眼按起手机，才刚七点

李泰容还在睡。

昨夜父母们交代完就搭车出差了，从父母出门兄妹俩就开始厮混。

中本悠子身上穿的是李泰容的衣服，躺的当然也是李泰容的床。

放轻脚步，中本悠子出了房门给自己倒杯水，返回房间熟练的翻出避孕药。

嘴唇被水滋润，中本悠子悄悄地趴回床上。

昨天做完爱他们一起洗了澡，李泰容只穿了件内裤，内裤被生理反应给撑起。

中本悠子替李泰容盖好棉被钻了进去，把半勃的器官放入口中。

尽管李泰容多次阻挡她帮他口交，中本悠子还是在数不清的性爱中学会了如何用嘴巴让李泰容舒服。

啜着圆润的头部，手指在囊袋轻揉，只要一点点刺激口中的器官就变得完全硬挺。

这样的动静足以弄醒李泰容了，张眼没看见身旁的人，下身的触感让他爽的头皮发麻。

「悠..恩」李泰容闷哼着掀开棉被

中本悠子的脸被闷红，她正尝试着含的更深，抵到舌根就忍不住反感吐出性器，泪眼汪汪地看着李泰容。

「不是说了不用这样吗？」他捧着她的脸去亲吻她的双唇

口中残留分泌物的味道，交换了一个咸腥的吻。

「哥哥」

平常不叫他为哥哥的中本悠子，在他们做爱的时候总爱喊这个称呼，他的双手正揉捏着她胸前饱满的乳房。

「很兴奋？」李泰容隔着衣服捏捏她翘挺的乳头

中本悠子伸手勾着他的脖子索吻 「泰容哥哥bobo」

中本悠子自认为不太会撒娇，可她毫无意识的举动话语在李泰容眼里都是撒娇，他的妹妹太可爱了。

女人是不是水做的李泰容不清楚，但他很清楚中本悠子确实是水做的。

平时看电影、漫画都能让她感动的湿了眼眶，在床上李泰容帮她口却不愿意让她帮他，中本悠子的眼眶能迅速堆积出委屈的泪水，还有李泰容按着中本悠子来个缠绵湿热的吻，她的私处变开始泛滥，更别提些玩弄能让中本悠子直接高潮。

她身上的男款上衣有些大，李泰容伸手把衣服往下拉变得像是平口上衣，胸部被强迫露出领口变得紧绷，傲人的双峰勉强露出。

乳尖被卷入口腔中吸允，中本悠子喘着气拉着他的手感受湿润的下体。

距离他们上次做爱也不过几小时前，手指轻易地闯入柔软的穴中抽插。

「哈阿...泰容...嗯...」

随着中本悠子的呻吟还有紧绷的身体，李泰容知道她要高潮了，马上抽出手指。

对上中本悠子委屈蓄着泪水不解的眼睛，李泰容安抚性的给了吻拉着她起身。

李泰容注重穿着房里有一片的连身镜，中本悠子此时就被压在镜子前，看著名义上的哥哥用性器操弄她的私处。

「嗯..唔..哈」

视觉上带来的刺激太大了，插不到几下中本悠子就抖着腿高潮，然后又被压着干。

胸部随着撞击晃动，镜子将画面一点不漏良好的反射给中本悠子看，看李泰容是如何一遍一遍的入侵她。

「....哈..嗯 哥哥」

一声声的哥哥让李泰容从最初的兴奋感到有些烦躁，把中本悠子有些粗暴的按在床上，掐着她的腰大力抽送。

一个小小的称呼提醒着他们这段违背道德的性爱。

温热的液体被送进了，孕育生命的位置。

他们紧紧地抱住对方喘气。

「跟爸妈摊牌好不好？」李泰容替她整理凌乱的头发勾在耳后

「什么时候说？」

是时候为他们这段感情正名了。


End file.
